Take Him Down
by Sassy Candy
Summary: Shadow dislikes seeing doctors, but has to go for a check-up. As per orders from G.U.N., Sonic is tasked with bringing him in. Rated for a bit of language.


This came to mind and I had to get it down.

* * *

 _ **-Take Him Down-**_

* * *

A disgruntled G.U.N. Colonel sat at his desk and awaited an upcoming meeting. A knock at the door revealed Sonic. "Sonic, come in. I need to ask a favour of you." The colonel sat at his desk while he sifted through paperwork.

He took a seat and lounged back, "What's the deal?"

The man looked up at him with contempt, "I thought I was clear about formalities."

Sonic was shook and sat up straight, "Eh, sorry, sir. How may I assist?"

"It's the yearly check up. Everyone on the space colony needs to see a doctor, regardless of how they're feeling."

He nodded, "I've already had mine."

The colonel nodded, "I'm aware. You were done on the first day. There are a few soldiers left who still need to see a doctor, including Shadow."

Sonic raised an eyebrow, "Why are you telling me? Isn't this kind of thing confidential?"

"It would be, but I'm obligated to tell you why I need him captured."

"Captured? He's not on board anymore?" Sonic was confused.

A clenched fist hit his desk, "Every year we have to deal with giving Shadow a physical that he doesn't want. It's been four years since we last managed to get him to cooperate and we need to make sure his vitals are in check." He looked at a chart, "He's been skipping meals and hiding out."

"You want me to convince him to go in? Hah, good luck with that," he said and got yet another cold stare, "That is to say, he's not a fan of me, sir. How would I go about convincing him?"

"With force," he said and produced a gun and holster from his desk and laid it in front of Sonic.

"Geez, I have to shoot at him? Sir, that's a bit much," he stammered.

"It's only a tranquilizer. We've designed it to look like a hand gun so you can get close. If he sees you coming with a tranq gun, we definitely won't get him."

An evil smirk spread across Sonic's face as he took the firearm in hand. "May my aim be true." He saluted.

"Godspeed," he said and returned the salute.

Sonic walked throughout the base with the piece over his shoulder and rested on his heart. He didn't like guns. If it was meant to knock Shadow out and nothing more, he could make peace using it. He entered the lab where the cameras last saw Shadow. "Oh, Shadow...come out, come out."

"You idiot. When you want someone to come out of hiding, you don't tell them you're looking for them," Shadow said from the shadows.

"Come on, bro, it's a check up," Sonic said with a chuckle.

"For starters, I'm not your 'bro'. Second, piss off."

Sonic sighed. "You know I'm faster than you. I'll catch up to you eventually."

"As I've stated before, you're an idiot, I'll outsmart you. Besides, I know this ventilation system like the back of my hand. Catching me is only an option after you find me," he said with an echoed voice.

' _He's in the vent. If I can get him to think I'm on the opposite side of the room, I can get him to drop down over here._ ' Sonic looked around and came up with an idea. He tethered a swivel chair from a long thin rope he found on a nearby desk. He dropped it's length as he walked around looking for the openings in the vents. "Nice try. I know the lab has its own ventilation system. The only other way out of there is through the outside of the ship. You gotta come out sometime."

" **If** I come out, you mean."

"You gotta use the bathroom eventually."

Shadow laughed, "Joke's on you. I haven't eaten in over a day."

"You'd rather get dehydrated and die up there than have a doctor examine you?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I'm not talking to you about this."

Sonic found all the vent exits. He parked the chair next to the door. "Is it a phobia? Is the ultimate lifeform admitting he's afraid of something?" He walked around the desk and to the opening he thought Shadow was currently at.

"Mind games won't work. I know there's a difference between a phobia and hating visiting the doctor. I feel fine. There's no need to waste my time like this."

"Then go and get it over with," Sonic threw his hands in the air, "You're the one wasting time, Shadow."

"..."

Sonic saw a second way out of the lab. A small elevator designed for moving sensitive materials from the current lab to the one below desk. "Fine. I'll wait outside the door. When you stop being a baby, you can let me walk you down to the infirmary."

"You're gonna be waiting a long time."

Sonic opened the door, stepped out, back in, and closed it again. He slinked silently around so he had a clear shot of the secondary escape route and the only door. He held the rope in his hand, ready to give it the most strategic of tugs at a moments notice.

Minutes later, Shadow was on the move again. He dropped down to the floor. Sonic successfully predicted the vent he would use. He watched the reflection on the window to see what Shadow did.

Shadow looked around the room briefly. He missed Sonic's hiding spot at the back of the room all together. He looked at the elevator and the door. "Hmm..."

At that moment, Sonic gave the lightest of tugs to the rope, nudging the chair ever so slightly.

"Hah, fool," he said and gave the desk a shove up against the door in an attempt to capture Sonic beneath it. Afterwards, he made a b-line for the elevator.

Sonic rose from his hiding spot and successfully stuck Shadow in the back of the leg, "I was thinking the same thing."

Shadow grumbled through gritted teeth, "Fuck!" He reached back and grabbed the dart from his arse meat. "You, ehhrrgg, y'u...bassss..." he managed to say as he dropped to his knees. The muscle relaxer worked quickly.

"I'm less of a bass and more of a baritone," he said with a chuckle. "Don't worry, Shadow, it's the doctor, they want to make sure-"

With his last ounce of strength, Shadow threw the dart at Sonic and caught him in the shoulder. "I'll...wak'up...befrr you." He collapsed.

"Ah, dammit," Sonic went limber, then noodly and then he too was down.

Some time later the colonel walked into the lab to check on Sonic's progress. He flicked the light on and the ceiling fan began to spin. He looked up. Shadow had tied Sonic to the chair he tricked him with. He then suspended the chair upside down from the fan. "Hey'crrrnl?" Sonic slurred, "I think I missed."

The colonel face palmed.

* * *

Random thought is random. XD


End file.
